dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane ** squad of cops Antagonists: * Locations: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle3 = Bungle Family: "Also a Problem for the Neighbors" | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle4 = The Coming of the Gallant Knight | Synopsis4 = (reprinted from the British comic Wags) | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker5_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | StoryTitle7 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler7_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker7_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle9 = Big Top: Episode 7 | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Hawks of the Seas: "Claw Carlos" | Synopsis10 = Reprints of the Hawks of the Seas feature from the British comic Wags | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Inker10_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant: "The Athletic Board" | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle12 = Slim & Tubby: Episode 7 | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle13 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Suspension of Clip Chance" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler13_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker13_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Clock: ** Actually we never even get to see Getzmore wearing his owly mask. ** The 4th and 5th amendments to the U.S.Constitution seem to pretty much not exist in most golden age stories, and especially so in the comic books from Quality Comics. Baldy Getzmore getting arrested on the say-so of an anonymous masked safecracker is typical. * First issue for Gallant Knight by Vernon Henkel. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #7 entire issue }}